Valley of the Kings
The Valley of the Kings is a place in Ancient Egypt where all past Pharaohs have been laid to rest. It is an important location in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, second series anime storylines and the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories. History Ancient Egypt Many pharaohs were buried here along with their treasure. After Aknamkanon learned of how the Millennium Items were created, he fell into a depression which led to his death. Subsequently, he was buried here. While Aknamkanon's son Atem ruled as pharaoh, Thief Bakura raided the tomb of Aknamkanon, stealing its treasures and dragged Aknamkanon's corpse to the temple. Atem defeated Zorc Necrophades, sacrificing his life in the process. A portion of Atem's soul was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle, which was laid to rest along with Atem in his tomb in the valley, which later became known as the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. Solomon Muto's expedition (1960) enters Pharaoh Atem's Ancient Tomb]] During his younger years , Solomon Muto visited the Valley of the Kings and found the Millennium Puzzle in the "Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh", which was actually the tomb of Pharaoh Atem. Later on, the Solomon give the Puzzle to his grandson Yugi Muto. At the time of Solomon's visit in the 1960s, over 60 ancient tombs had been discovered in this valley, but no one had dared enter the inner chambers of Pharaoh Atem's tomb. The one person that did and survived, was a villager known by Solomon's guides. He was driven mad and repeated the same phrase over and over: "The Shadow Game" (Game of Darkness, Yami No Game in Japanese). Yoshimori and Kanekura's expedition (1990s) The archaeologist, Yoshimori, was part of an exhibition sponsored by the museum curator, Kanekura. They found a tomb from the New Kingdom Era (1550-1077 BC). The treasures and mummy were taken and put on display in the museum. However Kanekura allegedly stole treasures which he sold for his own profit. Shadi, a guardian of the valley, sought to punish Kanekura and Yoshimori for defiling the territory of the Gods. He traveled to Japan, where he performed a Weighing of the Heart Shadow Game on Kanekura, killing him in the process. Shadi also intended to kill Yoshimori, but used him to lure Dark Yugi into a game to test him. Locations The Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh :Main article: Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh Before reaching the end of Pharaoh Atem's Tomb and the Millennium Puzzle, Solomon Muto and his guides had to go through a variety of trapped rooms as the ancient treasure was well defended. Each room was treated like a "game", with the ultimate sacrifice awaiting those who lost: death. The Tomb of King Aknamkanon raiding the tomb of King Aknamkanon]] It is fair to assume that as all other Pharaohs, King Aknamkanon also had a tomb in the Valley of the Kings waiting for him when he died. The tomb was then raided by Thief King Bakura during the Dawn of the Duel story arcYu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 201. Before he stormed the Royal Palace to confront Pharaoh Atem, Bakura stole several treasures from King Aknamkanon's tomb, including Aknamkanon's sarcophagus and his DiaDhank. The DiaDhank then permitted Bakura to Summon any monster from Aknamkanon's Monster ShrineYu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 202. Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories In the Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, the Valley of the Kings is a valley located outside the metropolis. The Valley contains tombs, including that of Prince Atem's parents, the King and Queen. The Forbidden Ruins The Forbidden Ruins are hidden within the Valley. Sadin is a tombkeeper at the Valley. He is even unable to find the Forbidden Ruins, until Atem gives him a map. References Category:Landforms Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories